


Hands to Myself

by emeraldvixen



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Filth, Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Overuse of pet names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldvixen/pseuds/emeraldvixen
Summary: What do you get the man who has everything? Filthy sex, apparently.ORThe one in which it’s Klaus’ birthday and Caroline does a bad job of letting him call the shots. Featuring semi-bratty Caroline.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 103





	Hands to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! 
> 
> This is dedicated to whoever nominated All I Need and With Roses in my Hands to the KC Awards this year. It meant the world to me. 
> 
> Anyway, here is some porn. I wanted to write something playful but pretty filthy, so check the tags and read on if you vibe.

At the time, buying the prettiest lingerie she could find and spending an hour on her hair had seemed like a good idea, but by the end, Caroline was seriously considering throwing it up in a messy bun and changing into joggers. Staring at her reflection, she didn’t feel quite as brave as before. 

Klaus seemed determined to ignore his birthday anyway. It’d be easy to play it off - she would get changed into her pyjamas, snuggle next to him on the couch and scroll through her socials like she did most nights.

Only she _couldn’t_ , because it was her who insisted that they celebrate, her who had baked the cake and her who had organised the family dinner (less of a celebration, more of an endurance test, by-the-by). Caroline had insisted that they celebrate his birthday the way a human would, even if Klaus seemed unenthused by the whole affair. 

Now it was time for his gift. And what do you get the man who has everything? 

She couldn’t just buy him something - Klaus **had** so much. As if he’d need a new phone or belt or cologne. As if anything he might _actually_ want was in her price range. Sentimental things made her dizzy to think about and everything she saw on Pinterest just seemed like too much, too soon - it had been less than a year since she’d rocked up on his doorstep.

And so, thanks to the writers at Cosmo Magazine and their (questionable) tips, Caroline had settled on sex. The lingerie was stunning: a little strappy, a little lacey, it fit her well and cost more than most people made in a month, complete with suspender belt and dark stockings clipped at the top of her thighs. She’d topped it off with a mini skirt and a scoop necked shirt which wouldn’t give too much away on first glance. Call her a coward, but she was nervous. 

He’d definitely have sex with her. He might reject her idea politely and pretend not to notice the lingerie she picked, but save for some cataclysmic, world-ending threat, he’d absolutely still have sex with her. Caroline could live with that.

She just didn’t want him to laugh.

It wasn’t like she owed him or anything - he’d always get off when she did - but she was aware that he was incredibly attentive to her needs. Whenever, wherever and however she wanted sex, Klaus would provide. All she had to do was ask. 

Over the last few months, Caroline realised she’d never given him the opportunity to ask for what _he_ wanted. So tonight she would.

Caroline was usually a confident person. She knew she looked good, she knew Klaus loved her and she knew that no matter what, she’d end up in his bed tonight. Despite all that, she couldn’t stop the flush which crept up her cheeks as she left the bathroom. 

_Anything but a laugh is a win._

He was just where she’d left him, sipping bourbon on the couch and gazing into the fire. She was grateful that he didn’t turn around as she walked over. The heels she’d chosen clicked along the wooden floor, loud in comparison to the quietly crackling fire. There was no turning back now. 

Klaus looked up the second she walked into his eyeline. Before she could chicken out, she swung a leg over his thighs and lowered herself into his lap. He didn’t say a word when she slipped the glass from his fingers, just met her eyes with a raised eyebrow. Familiar hands curved around her thighs as she took a swig.

_No laughter. Not even a snigger._

As his fingertips met the place where stocking gave way to skin, Klaus stilled. Caroline stretched both hands around his neck and tried to read his reaction. She liked how serious he looked, how he met her eyes before dragging his focus downwards. 

All was quiet for a second, then the fire behind her gave a fantastic crack. 

Slowly his hand curved up to the elastic holding up her stockings. Klaus pulled it away to hear it snap back in place, “what is this?” 

“Do you like?” she breathed before she could stop herself. _Real sexy, Caroline._

Never one for subtleties, Klaus pushed her skirt up unceremoniously and made a pleased noise at the sight of her suspenders. Next was the neckline of her shirt, which he pulled down until it revealed the top of her bra.

Caroline watched carefully as a devilish smirk spread across his face. Not a laugh, just a painfully handsome smirk, dimples and all. 

“Well this is a treat, hmm?”

“It’s your birthday. I thought we could do whatever you want tonight.”

His eyebrows raised as his hands crept back under her skirt, exploring where stocking led to skin and skin led to lace. “Whatever I want?” he asked curiously. 

“Oh, you know. If there is some weird sex thing you like?—” Caroline squeaked as he squeezed her ass, “—Which I guess wouldn’t be weird if you like it. I don’t mean it’s weird. Let’s do it. Maybe. Tell me what it is first?”

He didn’t say anything, but his smirk grew to something threatening a smile. “Just to clarify, you want to share in my fantasies.”

“Uh huh. Whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want? That’s a dangerous offer to make,” Klaus purred, fingertips tickling at her hips. 

Caroline giggled, nerves quickly dissipating at the heat behind his gaze. _This could be so good - great, even. Please don’t be into something really weird._ “Oh come on. It can’t be that bad. As long as it involves orgasms, I’m in.”

“And if it doesn’t?” 

Intrigued, Caroline narrowed her eyes and sat back a fraction. “What are you thinking of?”

Instead of answering, he leaned forwards and caught her lips with his. It was sweet and tender, as was the way his arms snaked around her back to pull her body flush with his. 

“Stop trying to distract me. Tell me what you want,” she muttered against his lips, though it was definitely her who initiated the next kiss. 

Klaus pulled back then, loosening his grip in favour of retrieving his glass from her hands. “No.”

“Why not? Is it really weird? Because I’m not into foot stuff, but I’d do it for you.”

The firelight gave his skin a glow and Caroline stroking down his neck when he threw his head back to laugh. As he stretched back to relax against the pillows, he finished his drink and trained his amused expression in her direction. Under her skirt, his fingers pulled at the lace on her hip, “this is my gift?” 

She nodded, letting her hands slip down to stroke over his chest.  
  
“I have no issue telling you every one of my fantasies, Caroline. But I’d much rather see my present properly first.”

She met his eye and muttered a slightly begrudging, “fine,” before reaching for the hem of her shirt. 

Klaus caught her wrist easily. “We’ll start slowly. Pour me a drink, love.” 

Biting her tongue to stop from reminding him that a ‘please’ wouldn’t go amiss, Caroline ducked down to steal a sweet kiss. After taking the glass from his hand, she had to coax herself into relaxing, walking calmly, taking her time. She felt his eyes on her as she made her way to the cabinet. It only made her pour all the more slowly. 

Already, she felt as though she might jump his bones. She’d been imagining his reaction all day long and anticipation of the aftermath had left her highly strung and horny. Plus, the darkness behind his eyes did things to her. 

As she handed him a fresh drink, he took her hand and pressed his lips to her skin. “Thank you. Now stand back, let me see you properly.” 

Klaus had seen her wear shorter skirts and higher heels before, but he didn’t seem disappointed by her outfit. He licked his lips before taking a sip of the drink she’d just poured, stretching his arms along the back of the couch. Caroline’s core tightened.

“Turn.”

She did, though after a few seconds she found herself glancing over her shoulder to catch his eye with a playful smile. Caroline wanted to kiss him, to press up close and feel his hands on her skin. But tonight wasn’t about what she wanted, so she waited until he had seen enough.

“You’re beautiful, Caroline. Take it off now—” before adding “—slowly.” 

Despite the heat of the fire warming her skin as she shed her shirt and skirt, Caroline shivered. Klaus shifted, leaning forwards with his elbows on his knees. The look he pinned her with was nothing short of predatory. 

“Lovely,” he muttered, reaching a hand to where she stood before him in lingerie and heels.

Caroline quickly stepped between his thighs and stroked over his shoulders, half-admiring how well his shirt fit over them. Klaus’ hands curved around the back of her thighs, once again tracing over where stocking gave way to tender skin. 

“Don’t tear anything or I’ll hurt you,” Caroline breathed.

Chuckling, Klaus shifted his hands to cup her ass. “I’ll try my best.”

Caroline kissed him slow, deep and filthy. Her fingers slipped into his hair as he licked into her mouth. Then, just when Caroline shifted to straddle him again, Klaus squeezed her butt hard enough to make her gasp. 

She pulled back reluctantly, “what now?”

“Get down on your knees for me, sweetheart.” 

_Really?_ She thought, _the almighty hybrid just fantasises about blowjobs?_ Still, it was an easy enough request, and one which she could enthusiastically fulfill. Bracing her hands on his hips, she sank to her knees. 

“Closer—”

She shimmied in until her knees hit the upholstery. The tiny slither of friction between her legs was heavenly, but then, “—spread your knees and wait.” 

_Interesting._

Kneeling between his legs, Caroline watched as he sipped his bourbon. 

When Klaus reached for her, his left hand stroked up to cradle her face while his right placed the glass on the floor. “Good girl,” he muttered, leaning in to peck her lips tenderly. His thumb stroked along her mouth, “open.” 

Without hesitation, Caroline parted her lips and let him press his thumb against her tongue. Slowly, she closed her lips and sucked his finger. 

His face showed only fondness when his thumb popped out of her mouth. “Caroline,” he lilted, “would you like to hear some of the ways I want you?” 

She nodded quickly, leaning into his hand. 

This time it was his ring and index fingers tapping against her lips. “Where shall we begin? Shall I have you fetch some toys for us to play with?”

Caroline would have nodded, but with one of his hands cradling her head and the other pressing slick fingers against her tongue, she couldn’t do much but moan. 

He smiled at that, “How do you feel about gags? I enjoy your wit, but this is a delightful change.”

As he withdrew, Caroline had a snappy retort ready. She sucked on his fingertips and held his gaze, but instead of pulling from her mouth, Klaus just pushed his fingers deeper. 

“I want to see you come over and over again until you can’t form a thought - a vibrator is good for that. Perhaps I should bind you and watch as you fall apart.” 

Caroline shivered. In truth, she’d probably have agreed to just about anything he wanted as long as it involved an imminent orgasm, but that thought was just plain hot.  
  
“Or maybe the opposite, hmm? How about we keep you on the edge for days. Have you ever denied yourself release? How many times do you think you could hold off before you broke, sweetheart? Imagine how good it’d feel to finally let go.”

“Would you let me hurt you, Caroline? I can make pain quite pleasurable. You’d beg for it. Your skin would heal so quickly but we could make it last for hours. Then I’d use you. Your mouth, your cunt, your arse. Would you like that, sweetheart?”

With that, his fingers stopped fucking her face, sliding from her lips to leave a wet trail across her skin. The hand in her hair fisted, pulling sharply on her curls. 

“Maybe,” she teased, sucking in a breath and shifting on her knees even though there was no friction to be found between her spread legs. 

“Maybe? Come now, you’re all dressed up on your knees for me and you won’t tell me what you want?”

Her answer should have been _because I want to know what you want,_ but Caroline didn’t like the tease in his tone, so instead she answered, “why? Can’t work it out yourself?”

Klaus’ chuckle was quiet, his dimples shadowed by the firelight. Caroline stretched up to kiss him, running her hands from his knee to his belt buckle. She could feel his smile against her lips as she loosened it off. 

Pulling away, Klaus reached down, lifted his drink from the floor and relaxed back against the couch. 

“That sounded like a challenge and as much as I love to win, I don’t feel particularly motivated to move right now.”

Caroline tried to glare at him, but it lacked any heat - the smile she was trying to suppress gave her away. Usually she’d tease, but her cunt was pulsing and she felt reluctant to wait much longer. 

Freeing his cock from his pants, she sat up and licked his shaft before curling her lips around it. As she began to suck his cock, she felt Klaus’ hand combing hair away from her face. 

“Christ.” 

That was always her favourite part, hearing his voice crack when she took him deep. 

Being on her knees, half naked while he was fully dressed turned her on to no end. Caroline arched her back, balancing herself with one hand on the couch, the other just past her mouth jacking his cock.

“Open your eyes, sweetheart, look at me,” Klaus breathed. Even though the angle didn’t make it easy, Caroline did her best. 

His eyes were dark and piercing and for all she could hear his quickened heartbeat, he didn’t look even remotely rumbled. _Must try harder._ Caroline moaned around his cock, swirling her tongue around the tip and delighting in the way his hand pulled at her hair.  
  
“You look perfect, Caroline. So perfect on your knees for me, my cock between your lips.” His hand pushed her head back down, pressing deep into her throat.

When she gagged, Klaus let her up for a little air before guiding her back down his shaft. “Harder now, good girl. That’s it, all the way down. Keep your eyes on me.” 

Her eyes watered, but Caroline tried to watch him as best she could. It was harder when he started thrusting, fucking into her mouth. 

She squirmed, rolling her hips for _anything,_ anything that wasn’t the soaking panties pressed uncomfortably against her skin.

“Open your throat, all the way. Your mouth feels divine.” Klaus groaned. 

She knew when he was close because his hand pulled at her hair with increasing frequency. As he held her head down on his cock, her covered breasts pressed up against the material of the couch. Caroline moaned around him, and Klaus started to come. 

His grip loosened, giving her the chance to pulled off with gasp. Her hand worked his cock to help prolong his high, and she lapped at his head until he was finished.

Klaus swiped a thumb through the mess on her face, pressing it back into her mouth with a growled command, “swallow.” 

Licking his release from his finger, Caroline met his stare with a coy smile. 

It was her who broke first, “what now?”

His smirk was dangerous, “now we work on your patience.”

“I want to come,” she said, somewhere between a whine and a plead. _Yes,_ the idea of being on the edge for days was sexy, _yes_ it had her panties dripping, and _yes_ Klaus could absolutely keep her that way, but Caroline had been thinking about his present all day and she’d already been waiting too damn long.

“It’s my birthday,” Klaus reminded her with a devious lilt.

Caroline had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Still, her impatient pout gave her away. 

He thumbed over her lips once more, before tucking his cock back into his pants. “Lie back,—” 

Caroline pulled her feet underneath her and stretched back. The hardwood was warmed by the fire, but still not comfortable. 

“—further.” 

She shimmied back, until she could stretch her legs out and not touch the couch. 

“Spread your legs for me.”

 _Jesus Christ._

Before she talked herself out of it, Caroline bent her knees and let them fall apart. 

“Are you dripping yet?”

 _Goddamn that accent._

Over the last few months, the filthy things he’d say had grown dirtier and dirtier. Then he had started asking her questions. Easy ones at first - “do you like this?” “does it feel good?” - and then harder ones. Ones about her fantasies, how she liked to get off, what she wanted him to do to her. You’d think a girl would get used to it, but Caroline couldn’t shake the blush which grew on her cheeks every time. 

“Yes,” she replied truthfully.

“Show me, keep your knickers on, use your fingers.”

Caroline wasted no time snaking a hand into her panties. There was no getting away from how wet she was. He could probably see it soaking through the fabric. The first skim of her fingertips to her clit had her twitching. Dipping her fingers through the wetness, Caroline sighed at the feeling when she gave it a proper stroke.

Just then, Klaus cleared his throat impatiently. She had half a mind to glare at him, but given that it was his birthday, decided against it. Pulling her hand from her panties, she held up her hand and let him see the sheen on her fingers. 

“Suck them,” he ordered. 

Her core clenched, hips squirming against the floor as she cleaned her fingers.

“How do you taste?”

“Good.”

“Good girl,” he purred, “cup your breasts, for me.”

“Come here and do it yourself,” she suggested, arching her back off the floor invitingly. Her breasts were already sensitive, she could feel the soft lining of the bra brushing up against her nipples.

Klaus hummed as though he was considering the proposition, before sipping his drink once more, “I thought I was in charge?” 

Breath hitching, Caroline stowed away her impatience. He was always so good to her, he’d play out every one of her fantasies. Now was the time to let him have his fun. 

She cupped the delicate fabric of the bra in her hands and squeezed, trying hard to ignore the pang of heat it sent between her legs. 

“You look stunning. Does that feel good?” 

She nodded.

“Are your nipples sensitive, sweetheart?”

This time Caroline almost laughed at how desperate she felt. She nodded once more, wondering if he could see how her muscles twitched at his words. 

“I want you to pinch them—”

She did, in between her thumb and forefinger, feeling the scape of the bra material against them. The fierceness of the pain made her moan. 

“—Harder.” Klaus ordered, and Caroline tightened her pinch.

“Now let go.”

She did.  
  
“Again.” 

“Hurts,” she whined, but tugged them all the same. 

“I know,” Klaus said, “but you like it, don’t you? Hmm, no need to be embarrassed, love. I want to know all these things. Let go. Again now.”

Carolines nipples were now tender and hard. Still she did as he asked. 

“Stop. Pull your bra down, love. Let me see you.” 

Sliding the straps down her shoulders, Caroline pressed the cups below her breasts. 

“So beautiful. Again, pinch them.”

This time she watched for his reaction. Her own body twitched at the shooting, erotic pain, and Klaus’ tensed where he sat. As his eyes met hers, he started to move slowly. 

First he finished his drink and set the glass on the sideboard. Then he shifted to his knees, crawling up her body until he hovered over her on the floor. As Caroline released her pinch with a whimper, Klaus leaned down. 

He started by licking into her mouth, kissing her deeply, relentlessly, until her hips rocked up against his pants. The tiny bit of friction to her centre had Caroline moaning, gasping against his lips, but it quickly became tormented when Klaus pinched her nipples far harder than she had. 

It _hurt._

Cussing, she cradled his face and bucked her hips against his again. Caroline could have probably come just from the friction alone if he’d ground against her, but instead, Klaus pinned her down with one hand on her hip and the other around her neck. 

“Be still.”

“But I want...” she muttered, fighting a half-assed battle against his strength and her own desires. Some habits die hard, and she found it difficult to stifle the parts of her that were used to getting her own way.

“What was that, pet?”

She hated the smugness in his tone. Well, at least she told herself that she hated it. Caroline thought that maybe if she answered his stupid questions, he’d get to the fucking sooner. 

“I want you,” she replied. 

“Are you going to beg for me?”

Caroline snorted, stilling under his hands. “Not if you hurry up and make me come.”

“That’s the opposite of an incentive,” Klaus chuckled, leaning down to lick at her sore nipples. 

His hands caressed her skin, mapping out every piece of her. The tender way he stroked over the lace of her underwear was special, but Caroline didn’t much care if the lingerie stayed in tact or not anymore. She was burning all over, and the hard cock pressed between her legs would imply that he was too. 

Klaus took his sweet time. Despite Caroline’s impatient whines, he seemed determined to exacerbate the problem. When he eventually made his way down to kiss the inside of her thighs, the long lick of a hot tongue over her panties had her hands raking through his hair.

Her hips managed only the tiniest of grinds against his face before he tightened his grip on her. “Control yourself before I make you,” he growled into her skin, though his kiss soothed any threat he made.

Klaus slid her panties to the side, dragging his fingers up and down her wetness before pressing one inside. 

At the smallest intrusion, Caroline arched her back, “more, Klaus.” 

A second finger joined the first. Klaus didn’t fuck them into her or curl them around to rub at her spot, nor did he touch her clit. The stretch was nice, but Caroline needed more. “Not what I meant. I want to come.”

Klaus’ eyes snapped to her face, his expression a mixture of lust and mirth. “Well,” he began in an amused tone, “it was implied that I didn’t understand how to make that happen. Perhaps you should tell me.”

Caroline sat up as best she could, “you have got to be kidding me.”

“On the contrary, my feelings are hurt,” he wallowed with a shit-eating grin.

“Your ego is so big, it’s a wonder you can even fit through the doorway.”

Klaus raised an eyebrow, shifting his focus back to the space between her legs. His fingers moved in and out at a glacial pace.

“Klaus, please,” Caroline grinned, reaching out to stroke at his cheekbone. What a delicious game they liked to play. 

“Beg.”

“No.” 

He twisted his head to kiss at her palm before sitting back on his heels and out of her reach. “Either beg, or I’ll go and get the spelled restraints. I could do this all night, could you?”

Teeth grinding together playfully, Caroline weighed her options. What was more important, her pride, or mind-blowing sex within the next five minutes? “God, okay,” she relented somewhat spitefully, rolling her hips against his hand, “move your fingers and make me come.”

“Just Klaus is fine.”

“Screw you.” 

“Where are your manners? And here, I thought this was my birthday treat,” Klaus signed, though his fingers sped up a fraction. Still, not nearly enough to make her come. “Beg, Caroline.”

She giggled, throwing her head back so she didn’t have to look at his smugness, “please, oh mighty hybrid?”

“Better.”

“Please,” She whined more seriously, “please make me come, Klaus. You feel so good.” 

“We’ll work on that,” he muttered, kissing at her knee as his fingers slipped out to tease her clit. 

Caroline keened at his soft circles, grinding her hips as he built her up agonisingly slowly. 

Klaus leaned over her again, pressing his fingers back in and watching her reaction as he started to fuck her, speeding up little-by-little. The nudge of his palm on her clit helped, as did the way his fingers pressed up against her spot with every thrust. 

Chasing her high, Caroline ground down on his fingers. “Don’t stop,” she pleaded. 

“Your nipples, sweetheart. Pinch them again.”

Caroline had almost forgotten the pain, but when she tugged on them, she was reminded how tender they were. It shot straight to her core. She was right on the edge, pulling at her nipples as his fingers fucked her. 

Without warning, Klaus’ fingers doubled in speed and Caroline was coming, writhing on his hand. She let out a sharp cry when it hit her, powerful with the anticipation and long with the aftershocks. Klaus’ hand didn’t let up until she was twitching, squirming away from him in oversensitivity. 

As she came down, his cock felt heavy brushing against her. While his fingers were still buried in her cunt, Caroline sat up to stroke along it’s length. 

She was on her back in a flash, his hand tight around her throat again as his cock pressed right against her overstimulated clit. Caroline tried to wriggle away, but his grip held her firmly as he pulled his cock from his pants and stroked it above her. 

“If I want your hands, I will ask for them,” Klaus murmured close to her face, fisting his cock and running its tip along her cunt.

Caroline whined, twisting away with no success. 

“Tell me how it feels.”

“Too much,” she hissed, lifting her hips though that only caused his cock to catch on her opening, “sensitive.”

“Good.” Klaus grinned wide, and Caroline realised just then that he had many, many ways to torture her what didn’t involve whips and chains. 

Without warning, his hips pressed forwards and filled her. The stretch was a lot - two fingers had hardly prepared her for the thickness of his cock. 

Caroline gasped, holding on to his shoulders. For a second, she took in how he was still fully dressed, her with her lingerie pushed to the side in favour of a quicker fuck. Then, any single thought she had was driven from her when Klaus set a savage pace. 

The slap of his hips against hers, the throbbing of her cunt around his cock, the tightening of his hand on her neck was so much. He didn’t give her time to recover, time to think. Klaus pounded her into the hardwood. 

If she could have gasped in a breath, Caroline would have screamed. As it were, the strength of his thrusts fucked the air from her lungs before she could use it. The grip of his hand at her throat had her craving more. 

Then he started talking, growling filth, “do you like that, sweetheart? A hand on your throat while I fuck you like a whore? Was this what you wanted when you picked out this pretty underwear? Were you imagining all the ways I’d ruin it for you?” 

Then he stopped choking her, replacing his hand with his mouth to leave burning kisses and sharp, stinging bites against her neck. 

Caroline didn’t keep track of the noises she was making, just how good it felt to have him inside. It was so much, so hot, she didn’t know whether to ask him to stop or go harder. 

She didn’t have to make the choice. Without warning, Klaus pulled back, yanking her panties down her legs. 

In a flash, she was on her front, chest pushed into the floor. 

His hands were holding her hips, pulling them back onto his cock with an unrelenting grip. The arch in her spine was tight and each time his thumbs stroked along the tense muscle, Caroline cried out. 

It wasn’t till she reached back to hold on to him, that Klaus growled again, hips stuttering. Before she knew it, her forearms were locked behind her, held by one of his hands. 

“I said no hands.”

Caroline didn’t think to argue, not when his cock was hitting so deep, so fast, so hard. She couldn’t move. She had no traction in her high heels, no wiggle room with the hand on her hip, no way to move her arms under his grip. All she could do was take what he gave.

It went on like that for a while, sometimes slow and deep but usually fast and pounding. Caroline didn’t know what she needed, only that she liked everything he was doing. 

Then, just as quickly as he had started, Klaus stopped. He was still hard and thick in her cunt, but he let her hands free and relaxed his grip on her hip.

Caroline immediately pressed up to her hands, even though her bones felt shaky. As the blood rushed back to her arms, she felt soft lips against her shoulder. 

“Okay, love?” he murmured. 

Caroline nodded, turning to catch his mouth with her own in a sweet kiss. 

“Good,” he said against her lips, “ready for something different?”

As she made a pleased moan, Klaus sat back. With a flat hand on her spine, he pressed her down to the ground once more. Caroline folded her arms underneath her head, looking back to watch him as best she could. 

She tensed when he touched her clit again, drawing his fingers through the slickness he found there. Ogling at the sight of his half-unbuttoned shirt and the pants slipping down his thigh, Caroline tightened around his cock. 

She then realised why he’d been so distracted. With slick fingers, Klaus pressed against her second hole. 

Caroline tensed, eyes wide. She’d thought about it before but _holy shit._

His fingers didn’t press hard, just a gentle push against her asshole accompanying the slow rock of his hips as he fucked her cunt. And it felt… nice, actually. Far better than something so dirty had any right to. 

Caroline squeaked an, “oh my god!” into her arms and arched her back more. 

The ensuing chuckle was so smug, she was grateful to be face down so she didn’t have to see it. 

“Do you like it, pet? I’ll admit, I’ve thought about it.”

When she bit her lip and refused a response, the tip of his finger pressed inside her hole. It wasn’t really the sensation of it, but the filth that had Caroline keening. _Yes,_ it felt good. The stretch was pleasant enough, the feeling foreign and more than tolerable, but the _idea_ of Klaus fucking her ass? That was something she definitely wanted.

The finger inside her ass thrust gently in time with his cock filling her cunt. It was less deep, less satisfying. She wanted more. 

“I fantasise about fucking this tight little arse, but I’ll only do it if you ask me to.” 

For a second, the crackling fire was the only sound between them. Then, Klaus removed his finger and set his hands on her hips once more. 

Before he could resume pounding her cunt, Caroline spoke quietly, “wait.”

And he did, running slow hands over her hips. 

She burrowed her face into her arms until she was sure that he couldn’t see her say the words, “I want you to.”

Instead of torturing her, Klaus again dipped his fingers through the wetness at her clit before pressing them against her ass. This time it was a whole finger, all the way down to the knuckle. 

“Good girl, Caroline. You look so beautiful right now.” 

A retort about the fact that he couldn’t even see her face was right on the tip of her tongue, but then he was moving his finger in and out and any smart comment she had was swallowed. 

“Oh my god,” she breathed again, before pushing up to her hands to see if that felt any different. It did, the change in the angle made his finger feel far, far bigger. 

Then there was another finger at her hole. He pressed just the tips in. Her loud keen was enough of an indication of how she felt about it, and so as the full length of his fingers moved into her arse, Klaus tangled his hand in her hair. 

With a gentle pull, he had her back pressed against his front, cock still in her cunt with his fingers stretching out her arse. There was no hiding from him. Caroline leaned her head back on his shoulder and tried to ignore how deep his cock was.

She felt him smile against her neck, his lips pressing soft kisses there as her whimpers quietened. 

“Do you want to come, love?” 

She nodded, gently lifting off his cock only to press back down. The shallowests of bounces was all she could manage at such an awkward angle, but it still sent her whining at the sensation of two of her holes being filled. Caroline swore that she could feel his cock in her stomach with how deep he was. 

“Either I’ll fuck your cunt until you come all over my cock, or I’ll stretch out your arse and give you my cock there. Has anyone ever done that for you before?”

She shook her head once, turning to nuzzle into his neck as much as she could while still trying to get herself off. 

“Tell me exactly what you would like me to do.”

Sighing, her face flushing red, Caroline already knew the answer. “I want it there.” 

“Where is there?”

“My ass.”

His lips brushed against her temple, “good girl. Now bend over and let me stretch you open.” 

Whether Klaus’ chuckle was at the eagerness with which she pressed her chest to the floor again, or in anticipation of what was to come, she didn’t know. As a third of his fingers pressed against her virgin asshole, she tried to relax. The stretch was a lot, but he was careful and more gentler than he’d ever been before. 

Before long, three fingers were fucking her easily and she was inclined to ask what the hell he was waiting for. Then Caroline realised. 

“Klaus,” she tried to hiss, though her voice cracked in arousal. 

“Caroline,” he replied, grin evident in his tone. 

“Fuck me.” 

“Where?”

“In my ass.”

“Why don’t you beg for it?” 

There it was. Caroline threw her head back down and groaned into her arms. She’d known it was coming. 

“Please, Klaus?” She whined, pressing her hips back against him. “Please fuck my ass?” _God_ it was embarassing. The heat in her cheeks had nothing to do with the fire. 

Then she was empty. Caroline keened at the rub of his head against her soaked clit, but he seemed in no rush to fuck her again. That was what made her snap. 

“Klaus, please. Please, I want to come, but I need you to fuck me. Please put your cock in my ass.” 

Behind her, Klaus groaned, catching the tip of his cock on her hole and pressing forwards just a touch. It was tight, much tighter than a cunt. 

Caroline was as still as a person could be when he his head pushed through. Her jaw dropped at the stretch, the delicious pain of it. Best of all was the simple fact that his cock was in her ass. Just the thought had her cunt soaked.

He didn’t stop or slow, even when she started making little sounds. Klaus only stopped when his hips were pressed against her skin. He was still for a few seconds then, both of them trying to adjust to the feeling.

“How does my cock feel, sweetheart?”

“Big,” she whimpered back. 

Her moan was pornographic when he pulled away, leaving her almost empty. Then he was fucking her ass. Klaus took it slow at first, guiding her to rock back on his length at her own pace. Before long, he settled his hands on her waist and took his own pleasure. 

Caroline cried, sometimes “yes,” sometimes “oh my god,” but most often an incoherent babble, whined against the hardwood floor. 

Klaus, on the other hand, had no issues with eloquence. 

“Look at you. You are so beautiful, Caroline. So perfect in your pretty lace. I should keep you like this, stretched out and desperate. You’re always such a good girl for me, aren’t you? And this arse was made to be fucked.”

“You feel so tight. Did you think I wouldn’t notice how much you like it when it hurts, sweetheart? You love this, don’t you? Love having something stretching you wide.”

“I know you think this is where tonight ends, but it isn’t. Once I’ve come in your arse, I’m going to come in your cunt too. Then I’m going to see just how sharp your tongue is when there’s a toy making you come until you can’t remember your own name.”

“Put your hand on your clit and make yourself come like this, come with my cock deep in your arse.” 

Caroline didn’t have to be told twice. With an arm snaking between her legs, she pressed her fingers to her swollen clit and started rubbing circles. Her nipples were pressed into the floor, back arched obscenely as he pounded into her. 

It was embarrassing how quickly she came, but the orgasm was long, with short whimpers being driven from her lips when his pounding allowed her to take in air. As she writhed, Klaus held her hips firm and fucked her through it, muttering sweet encouragements. 

The trembling had only just stopped when his brutal thrusting did. Caroline almost relaxed into the floor, boneless and sated when she found herself on her side, staring at the open fire.

“Holy shit!” she gasped as Klaus pressed her knee up to her chest, and fucked his cock back into her ass from behind. 

“Again,” he snapped, running a hand over where her stockings were clipped, “come again. Now.”

“I can’t,” she whined as she tried to squirm away.

Klaus slipped one arm under her head and the other around her waist, holding her tight against him. Caroline yelped with each thrust, aftershocks of her orgasm being fucked through her with each snap of his hips. The most brilliant kind of torture, the aching pain in her ass and the sensitivity from coming so recently mixed together. 

“It wasn’t a question,” Klaus growled low in her ear and Caroline knew that there would be no negotiating with him. “Start here,” he said pinching her nipple between two fingers, tugging on it sharply. 

Even though she was already whimpering, she brought one hand to her chest all the same. Her nipples were sore and tender, and even the gentlest squeeze had her crying out. 

On her knees it had been deep and filthy, but this was much better. This was clawing at his arms, hearing him whisper in her ear and the soft brush of the shirt he still wore at her back.

First he held her waist, skirting over the suspender belt as though he was mapping out every cut of lace, then he held her face, angling it to his so that he could kiss the side of her jaw. Caroline was lost in him, eyes rolling back as she cried out over and over again. 

She already knew she was going to come by the time his hand had trailed back between her legs, but the first touch of his fingers in her cunt still made her arch. He pressed two in, keeping his palm right up against her clit while he fucked her in both holes. 

Caroline’s hips rolled against him, though it wasn’t until he curled his other hand around her throat and squeezed that she hit the edge. This time she was silent - only the crackling of the fire, his growling in her ear and the wet slapping between her legs for seconds, and then, the release. 

She would have screamed, but her head was cloudy and euphoric. Instead, she shook. Writhing and trembling in his hold as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Vaguely, in some part of her mind, she knew that he must be coming just after, with the stuttering of his hips and the way he pulsed deep, deeper, deepest in her ass. 

Coming down, Caroline let Klaus slip out of her with a grimace, though she was more agreeable to the way his arms tightened, pulling her back flush against his front. They lay like that for a few minutes, Klaus stroking patterns on her skin with his fingers and Caroline nuzzling into the arm her head rested on. 

It was only when his lips pressed against her shoulder that she descended into a fit of giggles. 

Klaus joined in, chuckling against her skin. “This was a good gift.”

Caroline grinned wide, “I can’t even look at you right now.”

“I can think of many positions where you won’t have to.”

“Klaus!” she yelped as his spare hand slid down to grab at her ass. Slapping it away playfully, she asked, “did you have a good birthday?” 

“You know,” he started, “It’s been so long, it’s hard to remember exactly which date is my birthday… I suppose the safest thing to do is to celebrate tomorrow too.”

“And the next day?”

“Hmm, probably the one after that too, just to be safe. A birthday week, if you will.”

While she rolled her eyes and giggled, Caroline found that she was partial to the idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. 
> 
> A huge thank you to whoever nominated my work. Voting for the KC Awards 2020 is open NOW (woo!). Head to @kcawards on Tumblr to see a full list of the nominees, read their stuff and of course, vote! You can also find me on Tumblr @euvixen. 
> 
> P.S. If you liked this please drop a comment... I can't get bratty Caroline out of my head so maybe we could make it a series?


End file.
